


La rouille entre leurs liens

by Plumoh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumoh/pseuds/Plumoh
Summary: La mort est partout ; des cadavres gisent à droite et à gauche, des armes sont éparpillées tout autour d'eux et les restes des bêtes démoniaques collent au sol. L'odeur est horrible — Sylvain veut vomir et oublier qu'il a mis ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans cette foutue plaine qui va bientôt devenir un cimetière.La bataille sur la Plaine de Gronder n'a qu'une seule issue ; et pourtant, Sylvain y participe. / chapitre 17 de Vent émeraude, pas de recrutement.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier





	La rouille entre leurs liens

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy
> 
> Cette fic a été à l'origine écrite pendant que je jouais à la route des Cerfs d'or, après avoir été assommée par mes feels pour les Lions. J'ai commencé le jeu par les Lions, donc quand j'ai dû les affronter au chapitre 17 de Vent émeraude... ahahaha ça m'a anéantie :'D Du coup j'ai écrit cette fic pour externaliser tout ça dnfjk
> 
> C'est du point de vue de Sylvain, et aucun Lion de saphir n'a été recruté par Claude.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le champ de bataille entier semble être en feu. La plaine centrale brûle, des traînées de fumée épaisses, presque noires, couvrent le ciel. Les yeux de Sylvain picotent et il lâche des jurons, éperonnant son cheval vers l'avant, ignorant les bruits écœurants de corps se faisant piétiner. La mort est partout ; des cadavres gisent à droite et à gauche, des armes sont éparpillées tout autour d'eux et les restes des bêtes démoniaques collent au sol. L'odeur est horrible — Sylvain veut vomir et oublier qu'il a mis ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans cette foutue plaine qui va bientôt devenir un cimetière.

Il a perdu son escouade environ une demie-heure plus tôt ; il ne s'agissait même pas d'une vraie escouade, c'était une douzaine d'hommes désespérés voulant ramener la paix et consumés par une confiance aveugle. Gautier est l'une des dernières bases militaires de Faerghus, mais Sylvain est réduit à ça : chargeant tête baissée seul, épuisé, ses vêtements imbibés du sang de ses alliés et de ses ennemis sans distinction, son armure esquintée à des endroits qu'il ne pensait pas possibles, une lance sur le point de se briser et sa relique. Sa maudite relique qui palpite et qui exige plus de destruction au fur et à mesure que les minutes se transforment en heures.

Le vent souffle et le rugissement d'un animal retentit. Sylvain lève les yeux et admire la forme gracieuse d'une wyverne blanche traverser la plaine, une trajectoire bien définie en tête.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, éveillé et immobile, il songe à se dégonfler.

C'est ce qu'il veut croire, mais il sait pertinemment qu'il ne trouvera jamais le courage de prendre sa lance, monter sur son cheval et disparaître quelque part jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. Il a toujours été un lâche, après tout, et cette nuit comme toutes les autres n'est pas différente — il n'y a aucune différence, même s'il y a de fortes chances que demain ils ne reviendront pas du tout.

Leur armée n'est pas très grande, comparée à celle de l'Empire ou de l'Alliance ; ils ont rassemblé autant de soldats loyaux que possible et ont recruté quiconque ne paraissant pas trop suspect, mais ils ne demeurent qu'une goutte dans ce vaste océan militaire. Combattre deux armées qui possèdent bien plus de ressources et d'hommes qu'eux est une idée qui n'aurait jamais traversé son esprit, même dans son état le plus fou.

Vu qu'il ne va pas trouver le sommeil ce soir, autant aller se servir dans leurs réserves de nourriture. Personne ne les mangera, de toute manière.

* * *

Il crache du sang et serre les rênes de son cheval plus fortement, frissonnant et toussotant, refusant de s'arrêter. Les soldats s'élancent vers lui avec une vigueur renouvelée, et peut-être avec frustration, mais Sylvain ne les laisse pas l'atteindre une nouvelle fois et il déploie les pouvoirs de la Lance de la destruction pour les abattre. Son sang bouillonne dans ses veines et ses mains tremblent lorsque la lance les traverse comme s'ils étaient faits de cendres et de boue. Il ne regarde pas leurs cadavres s'effondrer au sol et il donne un coup d'éperon dans le flanc de son cheval.

Putain. Cela devient difficile de voir ce qu'il se passe.

L'Alliance se concentre sur les troupes impériales mais ils sont quand même sur leur chemin. Sylvain se souvient distraitement que leur objectif principal est Edelgard, mais ils ont également reçu l'ordre de tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier. Ha. Comment pourrait-il désobéir à son roi ?

Il reconnaît certaines voix, malgré le fait que cinq ans se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il les a entendues. Il n'y a rien de plus amusant que de penser au fonctionnement de son cerveau, parfois ; il ne peut pas se rappeler du nom de la fille avec qui il est sorti la semaine dernière, mais il sait avec clarté, rien qu'en les entendant, que ses anciens camarades de classe sont en train de se battre pour survivre, comme lui. Il est un soldat, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il souhaite affronter des personnes qu'il a, à un moment donné, considérées comme ses alliés — c'est irresponsable et stupide de sa part, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Lysithea tire sortilège sur sortilège, faisant des ravages sur le champ de bataille et ne laissant aucune chance à ses ennemis de se relever ; Leonie se précipite vers les troupes adverses et elle blesse plusieurs d'entre eux d'un seul coup de lance ; la technique d'Ignatz a toujours été la plus précise et chacune de ses flèches est infaillible. Les autres sont là aussi, même douce Marianne qui reste en arrière pour soigner ses alliés à distance. Sylvain reconnaît qu'il devrait logiquement la tuer en premier pour priver ses ennemis de capacités de soin.

A la place, il s'enfuit vers la gauche et espère pouvoir rejoindre les autres.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout à cette heure ?

— Je suis clairement pas le seul debout.

Felix renifle mais ne rétorque pas. Il tient un verre d'eau entre les mains, assis à une table dans la tente qui fait office de cuisine, dans le noir parce qu'il est lui et bizarre. Sylvain préfère voir ce qu'il farfouille alors il allume une bougie — et finit par choisir la première chose qu'il touche, qui s'avère être un morceau de pain rassis. Il le mange lentement.

Les nuits comme celle-ci ne sont pas rares, survenant de plus en plus fréquemment à mesure qu'ils s'approchent du territoire de l'Empire. Leur proximité avec la Plaine de Gronder provoque naturellement de l'agitation parmi certains d'entre eux, peut-être même de la peur, aussi. Sylvain n'est pas certain que ce qu'il ressent est de la peur, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'aime pas ça du tout.

— Tu étais en train de t'entraîner ? demande-t-il en observant Felix.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Ce qu'on devrait faire, c'est-à-dire dormir ?

Felix hausse les épaules. Sa voix ne ruisselle pas de son venin habituel.

— J'ai entendu dire que le sommeil est bon pour le corps, réplique Sylvain. Tu y crois, ça ? Je croyais que se balader dans le camp à la tombée de la nuit et grignoter de la nourriture vieille de plusieurs jours serait beaucoup plus bénéfique.

Sylvain lui offre un de ses sourires plein de désinvolture et de fausse assurance, et sans surprise Felix lui lance un regard noir.

— C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, dit-il.

— C'est jamais le moment de plaisanter.

Ils ont été privés de jours tranquilles ces cinq dernières années, et qu'importe ce qu'ils font, même s'ils prétendent que tout ira bien, ils savent que ce ne sera pas le cas. La réapparition de Dimitri d'entre les morts aurait dû raviver la flamme de l'espoir, mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté — Sylvain ne veut pas le dire, mais son retour a aggravé les choses.

Felix avale le contenu du verre et le repose avec plus de force que nécessaire. Ils se murent dans le silence un instant, Felix contemplant le fond vide de son verre et Sylvain jouant avec les miettes collées sur ses doigts. Si quelqu'un entrait dans la tente, nul doute qu'ils afficheraient un spectacle pathétique.

— Hé, à propos de cette promesse…

A peine Sylvain a-t-il parlé que Felix se lève, sa chaise titubant avant de se renverser.

— Ne sois pas stupide.

Felix fait quelques pas en direction de la sortie, mais il ne touche pas aux battants de la tente.

— Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu t'en souvenais, dit Sylvain en haussant les épaules.

— Toi et moi savons parfaitement ce qui va se passer demain.

Pour quelqu'un qui dit toujours le fond de sa pensée et qui rejette immédiatement les ordres données par une personne en particulier, Felix ne prononce pas les mots qui ont hanté Sylvain durant tout le voyage jusqu'à la Plaine de Gronder. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être exprimés ; peut-être que c'est Felix qui ne désire pas les attribuer de vérité, malgré le fait qu'ils soient palpables dans l'air. Il préfère largement que ce soit Sylvain qui les prononce, pour qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Peut-être, peut-être pas, Sylvain n'a jamais dit qu'il était réticent à l'idée de croire en des fantaisies tant qu'il se tenait aux côtés de ses proches.

Alors voilà ce qu'il déclare à la place :

— Ça veut dire que beaucoup de gens vont tenir la promesse avec nous, alors.

Cette fois-ci son sourire est plus sincère, amusé par son propre manque de goût en termes de blague à un moment aussi critique, mais Felix ricane discrètement et c'est toute l'approbation dont il a besoin. Ça fait du bien de rire une dernière fois.

* * *

Il mène à pied son escouade de cavaliers et ils se dirigent vers leur position dans un silence tendu. A côté de lui, Ingrid regarde le ciel, très certainement en train d'évaluer la force du vent et la direction dans laquelle il va souffler dans quelques heures. Son pégase marche derrière elle, tout aussi agité que le cheval de Sylvain.

— Tu penses que ça ira pour toi ?

Ingrid agrippe plus fermement sa lance et observe Sylvain.

— Bien évidemment que ça ira. Nous devons nous battre pour Son Altesse, après tout.

Sylvain souhaite profondément qu'il puisse répondre avec tact, mais comme à son habitude, il prononce les mots plus vite qu'il ne les pense.

— On va mourir, c'est ce qui va arriver.

Felix sait que cette mission est du suicide ; Ingrid refuse la considérer comme tel. Et naturellement, elle lui lance un regard meurtrier qu'elle réserve pour ses sermons.

— Nous sommes des chevaliers. Combattre pour notre seigneur est ce que nous faisons, et mourir… mourir en tant que chevalier est la meilleure mort que nous puissions avoir.

— Je préférerais ne pas mourir du tout.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Pourquoi est-il ici, réellement ? La détermination d'Ingrid n'a jamais vacillé, pas même lors de ces temps incertains où tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était tourner en rond ou s'entraîner sans voir de résultats. Elle est résolue et forte, quand elle s'accroche à ses principes, car elle serait perdue autrement ; son esprit et son cœur ont décidé depuis longtemps la manière dont elle vivra, même si tout le monde autour d'elle a craché sur la chevalerie et a traité ses idéaux de déchets. C'est ce que Sylvain admire en elle, et c'est pour cela que la pensée qu'elle soit prête à se bander les yeux pour quelqu'un (qu'ils chérissent pourtant tous) l'attriste. Elle aurait pu être la plus grande chevalière de tout Faerghus.

Sylvain est ici parce qu'il ne peut pas fuir et parce que le souvenir de jours meilleurs le berce inlassablement.

— Probablement parce que j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Le bruit du souffle coupé d'Ingrid le fait sourire, un peu, et il lui tapote l'épaule.

— T'inquiète pas pour moi, fais juste attention à toi.

— Tu… Tu ne sais même pas ce qui sort de ta bouche, pas vrai ?

Il ne veut pas qu'elle pleure, mais il a le sentiment que c'est lui qui va pleurer s'ils continuent à parler. Il ignore le discret reniflement d'Ingrid et ignore ses propres yeux brumeux.

* * *

Les cadavres des pégases et de leurs cavaliers jonchent le sol, abattus du ciel d'une seule flèche. La chute les a certainement tués instantanément, à en juger par la quantité de sang sous leurs heaumes. Sylvain scrute la zone, tanguant légèrement sur son cheval, l'effroi grimpant de son estomac jusqu'à sa trachée. Le feu s'est répandu sur presque tout le terrain — peut-être qu'ils n'auront même pas besoin d'enterrer les morts, si le feu continue à faire des ravages et finit par les carboniser.

— Sylvain !

Sylvain relève vivement la tête et ses lèvres se courbent immédiatement en un large sourire lorsqu'il aperçoit Ingrid venir vers lui, couverte de sang et boitant, serrant Lúin dans sa main. Elle a probablement perdu son pégase en milieu de bataille, ou elle a décidé qu'elle serait plus efficace à pied. Peu importe ; Sylvain se rapproche d'elle et lui tend sa main pour qu'elle monte derrière lui. Mais aussitôt qu'il amorce le geste, son visage se défait de toutes ses couleurs lorsqu'il remarque la flèche profondément enfoncée dans son dos, proche de son cou, et un javelot traversant son flanc. Comment a-t-il raté ça ?

— Tu es blessée, Ingrid, dit-il d'un air absent. Va… va voir Mercedes.

— Tu es aussi en train de saigner, et je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas remarqué, murmure-t-elle.

Son visage se tord en une grimace lorsqu'elle fait un dernier pas et tombe à genoux. Sylvain veut mettre pied à terre et l'aider, être à ses côtés pendant les dernières minutes qui lui restent, mais Ingrid semble pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et elle secoue violemment la tête.

— Vas-y, allez, ne sois pas distrait, s'étrangle-t-elle. Je voulais… voir un visage familier…

Quel intérêt à partir s'il va mourir aussi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le repos ?

— Son Altesse est là-bas… l'Alliance…

Un rire s'échappe de la gorge de Sylvain, abrupt et incontrôlable. C'est ridicule, complètement fou, de la pure démence. Au mépris du bon sens, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, il passe sa jambe de l'autre côté de la selle et descend, soulageant son cheval, mais il garde les rênes fermement dans la main. Il est sûrement en train de perdre trop de sang mais c'est sans conséquence. Il pose un genou à terre, passe tendrement son autre main derrière la tête d'Ingrid, et l'amène contre son torse. Toute sa combativité s'envole.

— J'ai dit…

— Je sais ce que tu as dit, interrompt-il. Endors-toi, Ingrid.

Autour d'eux, la bataille fait rage. Il y a toujours des fantassins se ruant pour l'ennemi pour briser les défenses, et il y a toujours des mages lançant tous les sorts qu'ils connaissent pendant que les chevaliers blindés les protègent. La cacophonie des personnes se battant n'est pas noyée par le crépitement des flammes ou par le rugissement des bêtes démoniaques restantes. Seules des wyvernes volent dans le ciel, à présent.

Le soupir tremblant qui passe entre les lèvres d'Ingrid ressemble bien trop à un sanglot. Sylvain continue à caresser ses cheveux.

— Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur…

Sylvain n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle se raidisse et s'écroule contre lui.

Il l'allonge doucement au sol et remonte sur son cheval, la Lance de la destruction brillant d'un vif rouge larmoyant.

* * *

Il soupçonne qu'aucun de ses mots ne sera entendu, mais il peut essayer.

— Votre Altesse, êtes-vous sûr que vous voulez affronter à la fois l'Empire et l'Alliance ?

Dimitri ne lui accorde même pas un regard, les yeux rivés sur Areadbhar.

— Nous avons déjà fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici. Cela serait une perte de temps si nous n'attaquions pas.

— Nous pourrions demander à l'Alliance d'apporter son aide en approvisionnement…

— As-tu une remarque à formuler, Sylvain ?

Sylvain a rarement considéré Dimitri comme quelqu'un de froid. Il est certes distant, depuis la Tragédie de Duscur, mais il n'a jamais montré autant d'animosité envers des personnes qu'il a connues toute sa vie et en qui il a placé sa confiance. Dedue est le seul qu'il écoute, mais c'est uniquement parce que Dedue lui a promis de le servir et de lui obéir. Sylvain est un chevalier de Faerghus, mais ses décisions sont encore siennes.

— Que se passerait-il si nous mourrions ? demande-t-il avec toute l'intrépidité dont il peut faire preuve, les mains jointes derrière le dos.

Dimitri se retourne lentement, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de sa relique comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à la briser.

— Dans ce cas nous emportons la tête de cette femme avec nous.

Sylvain est un chevalier de Faerghus. L'homme en face de lui ne s'est pas encore assis sur le trône.

Il sourit.

— Bien entendu, Votre Altesse.

* * *

Avant qu'ils ne partent avec les escouades et les soldats auxquels ils ont été assignés, Sylvain attire Felix et Ingrid contre lui et les prend dans ses bras. Il s'enroule facilement autour d'eux et il manœuvre avec vigilance à cause de ses gantelets et de son armure froide, mais ils sont tellement proches que leurs têtes se cognent l'une contre l'autre, ce qui provoque une flopée de jurons s'échappant de la bouche de Felix tandis qu'Ingrid grogne mais sa voix est empreinte de joie. Sylvain rit doucement lorsque les mains d'Ingrid se posent sur sa taille alors que Felix lui tapote maladroitement le dos.

— Vous êtes les meilleurs.

— Si on est les meilleurs, ne nous congèle pas avec ton armure stupide, rétorque Felix sans pourtant se retirer.

— Tant de sincérité venant de toi est rare, Sylvain.

— Quoi, je peux pas exprimer mon amour pour mes amis de temps en temps ?

— Pas quand tu le fais de manière bizarre, non.

Sylvain les libère et sourit de toutes ses dents, serrant leurs épaules une dernière fois. Felix écarte quelques mèches de son visage puis croise les bras, le jaugeant. Sa mâchoire est tendue et sa posture est rigide, comme s'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose qui lui causera une grande souffrance. S'ils n'étaient qu'en train de discuter autour d'un verre, Sylvain aurait fait une blague pour épargner Felix le sentiment de s'embarrasser, mais ils savent tous qu'il est temps d'être honnête.

— Tu es prêt ? Tu as mémorisé la carte ? demande Felix sur un ton abrupt.

— Oui, t'inquiète pas, répond Sylvain. Je peux compter sur mon escouade, donc je peux pas me perdre.

— Nous avons tous une responsabilité envers nos soldats, ajoute Ingrid avec l'esquisse d'un sourire, mais la courbe de ses lèvres est triste. Nous aurions pu nous battre côte à côte, mais je comprends le choix de Son Altesse.

Felix serre les dents, et Sylvain s'attend à ce qu'il parte en trombe mais il reste figé sur place, se contentant de baisser les yeux et de fulminer en silence.

— On est ses meilleurs généraux, et de confiance, après tout, dit Sylvain.

— « De confiance », et puis quoi encore, marmonne Felix.

— Felix, avertit Ingrid, plus par habitude que par réprimande.

Sylvain trouve que parler avec ses amis avant d'aller au combat est rafraîchissant. Ils se taquinent et se laissent emporter par une vague de familiarité, pendant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils chassent le danger de leur esprit. Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de raisonnable à faire, mais ils ne sont qu'humains — Sylvain est humain et il se cramponne à ce qui est rassurant, pour aller au bout de la guerre et s'en sortir avec une santé mentale aussi intacte que possible. C'était en tout cas son plan d'origine.

— Bon, il est temps d'aller à la guerre, annonce-t-il sur un ton plat, levant le menton vers leurs montures.

Ingrid hoche la tête. Lúin est solidement attachée sur son dos, alors que Felix n'a pas encore récupéré l'Écu Égide dans l'armurerie, mais il porte une épée de Moralta et une épée de Zoltan. Sylvain a écouté Felix se vanter de ses épées tellement souvent qu'il est capable de les reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil.

Ils se lancent un dernier regard, s'attardant peut-être un peu trop longtemps. Aucun d'entre eux ne va admettre avoir peur, car les chevaliers de Faerghus n'ont pas peur d'aller à la guerre. Ingrid lui emboîte le pas et Felix se dirige dans la direction opposée, pour rejoindre les troupes de Dimitri. La Lance de la destruction a soif de combat, et Sylvain va se laisser être consumé.

* * *

Depuis qu'il est petit, Sylvain a toujours trouvé que l'emblème de Fraldarius était cool. Même lorsqu'il a commencé à mépriser et à rejeter son propre emblème, il voyait cet emblème en forme de bouclier comme quelque chose de réconfortant, protégeant tout le monde d'un danger imminent. Felix se targue de sa puissance et de l'utilisation de son emblème, en dépit de ce qu'il pense de sa signification et des attentes qui planent sur lui.

Sylvain suit la lueur de l'emblème de Fraldarius, visible même de loin. Il sait que le plus gros des forces de l'Alliance est allé affronter Edelgard, mais les troupes impériales sont en revanche focalisées sur celles du Royaume. C'est un véritable carnage ; les buissons et les arbres ont été repeints avec du sang, et le feu a commencé à les atteindre. Felix fait tournoyer son épée à une vitesse terrifiante mais Sylvain remarque la pénibilité des mouvements. L'Écu Égide brille et pulse, détournant les attaques et repoussant les ennemis comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Au milieu de tout ça retentissent des grognements, des sifflements et des hurlements, les soldats de tous les camps se mélangeant et incapables de discerner l'allié de l'ennemi.

Sylvain charge dans le tas et d'un seul coup de la Lance de la destruction il décapite deux soldats. Il sait uniquement que ceux qu'il a tués n'étaient pas de son côté, mais il ne saurait pas dire qui ils étaient. Ses mains ne cessent de trembler mais la poigne sur son arme ne desserre pas, ne se permettant pas de perdre sa concentration ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Son arrivée a alerté des mages qu'il reconnaît vaguement comme étant ceux d'Edelgard, et ils redirigent leurs sortilèges vers lui. Son cheval est tout aussi fatigué que lui, et une esquive immédiate demande trop d'efforts. Le sort de feu le touche de plein fouet dans le torse et un gémissement passe entre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accroche douloureusement sur les rênes pour ne pas tomber. La situation est tellement, tellement affreuse. Le sang dans ses yeux et la brume dans son esprit voilent son jugement, très certainement, mais il n'a qu'un seul objectif depuis le début de la bataille.

Son cheval hennit et trébuche, mais Sylvain le pousse toujours vers l'avant, sans relâche, même si son corps crie à l'agonie et qu'il est incapable de voir quoi que ce soit devant lui. Il brandit sa relique et fait appel au pouvoir de son emblème ; la nausée lui remonte par la gorge au moment où la lumière de son emblème devient la dernière chose que les mages aperçoivent avant d'être terrassés. Sylvain a à peine le temps de baisser son arme qu'il vomit du sang et de la bile au sol, frissonnant et ballottant vers l'avant. C'est loin d'être terminé.

Quand il rejoint Felix (ou est-ce Felix qui le rejoint ?), il est sans aucun doute en train d'osciller entre la vie et la mort.

— Hé, Sylvain, hé, appelle Felix d'une voix rauque.

Il les protège tous deux d'une flèche en levant son bouclier. Sylvain a traversé la moitié du champ du bataille seul en tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, il a perdu le compte du nombre de soldats qu'il a tués, et il a vu Ingrid mourir dans ses bras. Il est exténué.

Il baisse les yeux, observant la silhouette éreintée de Felix, qui le regarde aussi. Les cheveux de Felix ont vu de meilleurs jours ; ils se sont emmêlés avec le sang et la sueur, et quelques mèches sont sorties de sa queue de cheval. Il y a des éraflures sur son visage et il a perdu son épaulière, remplacée par une entaille profonde qui saigne toujours, ce qui explique son utilisation extensive de l'Égide. Il s'appuie aussi lourdement sur sa jambe droite. Sylvain n'a pas le temps de faire l'inventaire des autres blessures.

— Reste concentré, Sylvain, lui dit Felix avec tellement de véhémence que Sylvain ricane.

— C'est ce que je suis en train de faire depuis une heure environ, je m'en rappelle pas trop.

Dedue et Dimitri ne sont pas là ; ils sont probablement allés combattre Edelgard et ont confié aux autres la tâche de s'occuper des laquais impériaux et de l'Alliance. Sylvain ne peut pas dire grand-chose à propos de cette stratégie, puisque l'objectif de cette bataille a toujours été de tuer Edelgard, qu'importe les moyens et les conséquences.

— C'est… c'est fini.

Felix déglutit visiblement, et Sylvain est surpris qu'il puisse l'entendre avec tout le bruit autour d'eux et le sang qui tambourine dans son crâne.

— Fini ? Y a encore l'autre moitié de la plaine à nettoyer.

— Non, je veux dire… on est en train de perdre.

Sylvain relève soudainement la tête et bloque l'assaut plongeant d'un cavalier wyverne. La Lance de la destruction grince contre la hache et Sylvain pousse avec hargne, en espérant que rien ne se brisera. Felix, tel l'idiot qu'il est, saute et enfonce son épée dans l'estomac de la wyverne, entre deux plaques d'armure, et la bête pousse un cri strident. Le cavalier vacille sur sa selle et perd l'avantage pendant une seconde, alors Sylvain en profite pour faire flamboyer l'emblème de Gautier, et sa lance se recouvre de rouge. L'étourdissement qui s'ensuit est tel qu'il est certain qu'il peut entendre les cajoleries des Saints adressées aux morts tombés au combat.

Il a besoin de s'allonger.

— ...vain ! Sylvain !

Felix secoue son arme, tentant d'attirer son attention. Sylvain n'a jamais été capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux vitreux se posent sur lui, et il sourit.

— Ouais, ouais, j'suis toujours là.

Les yeux de Felix sont écarquillés et la courbe de ses lèvres tire vers le bas. Il ressemble au garçon qu'il a été, celui qui avait peur de tout, celui qui se cachait derrière les autres et demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour devenir plus fort. L'ancien Felix laissait ses sentiments déborder et ce Felix est au bord des larmes — peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si différents, qu'ils n'ont jamais été deux personnes différentes. Sylvain ferme brièvement les yeux.

— Tu ne montres pas tes émotions sur le champ de bataille, d'habitude, déclare-t-il.

— Arrête tes conneries, bouge ton cheval ! Ne t'avise même pas d'abandonner maintenant, putain !

Felix n'a-t-il pas dit qu'ils étaient en train de perdre ? Quel est l'intérêt de continuer à se battre s'ils sont voués à l'échec ? Mais la façon de penser de Felix a toujours été un peu illogique.

— Sylvain, je te jure que–

Son cheval se braque brusquement et Sylvain ouvre les yeux, sa Lance se levant instinctivement, mais personne ne se dresse devant lui. A la place, Felix pare une attaque avec son bouclier tandis qu'une escouade de cavaliers les encercle. Sylvain ne pensait pas qu'il restait assez de personnes pour une quelconque escouade.

C'est l'Alliance, à en juger par la couleur de leurs armures. Et il reconnaît quelques visages — il ne va pas prétendre que la détresse tordant leurs expressions faciales ne lui procure pas une satisfaction plus que malsaine. Il savait qu'il aurait dû les tuer au lieu de venir de ce côté pour aider ceux ayant survécu.

Felix peine à rester debout, ressentant enfin les effets de la perte de sang et de la fatigue, mais il est borné, tellement borné. Sylvain suppose qu'il n'a pas le droit de le critiquer, puisqu'il est toujours en train de se battre aussi.

— Si vous vous rendez…, dit l'un des membres de l'Alliance, Ignatz ou Leonie.

Sylvain ne sait pas, mais il rit à gorge déployée.

— Je crois pas que ça marche comme ça.

Il inspire et expire lentement. Le ciel est orange, maintenant. La bataille s'est prolongée pendant bien trop longtemps.

— Il est temps d'en finir, déclare-t-il en brandissant la Lance de la destruction.

Felix s'élance vers eux, l'emblème de Fraldarius le propulsant vers l'avant. Sylvain invoque ses dernières forces — l'emblème de Gautier l'engloutit tout entier.

* * *

Quand Dimitri est réapparu et qu'il a confié qu'il se dirigeait vers Enbarr, Sylvain n'était pas sûr qu'il le suivrait.

— Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans cet état, s'exclame Ingrid, horrifiée. Il va se faire tuer !

— Ouais, et on va mourir aussi si on suit ses ordres, grommelle Felix.

Ils ont pourtant passé cinq ans à le chercher. Cinq longues années de recherches et de combats interminables contre leur propre peuple qui ne désirait qu'avoir la chance de survivre. Le trône à Fhirdiad est dépourvu de roi et il n'y a personne pour les guider. Gautier et Fraldarius ne peuvent pas maintenir la défense pour toujours. De plus, c'est de Dimitri dont ils parlent.

— Est-ce que l'un de nous serait vraiment capable de l'abandonner maintenant ? demande-t-il à voix basse, parce que cette épiphanie le touche également.

Felix, bien évidemment, est le premier à s'exprimer.

— Tu suivrais bêtement un putain de phacochère alors que tu sais qu'il est complètement fou ?

— Il n'est pas fou ! proteste Ingrid. Il a besoin de notre aide !

— Et bah il n'aura pas la mienne.

Ils sont tous les trois des putain de menteurs — ils sont tous des menteurs à leur manière, mais attirer l'attention sur les mensonges des uns et des autres ne provoquera que davantage de fabulations, et ils finiront par tout ignorer. C'est bien plus facile de prétendre que tout ira bien, ou de ne pas réfléchir plus ardemment aux conséquences.

Ils ne débattent pas pendant longtemps. Ils agissent comme s'il y avait quelque chose de légitime sur lequel débattre en premier lieu, alors qu'ils ont été élevés de sorte à ce qu'ils se soucient pour leurs amis et pour leur royaume. Sylvain n'est pas à cours de critiques sur la façon dont est gouvernée Faerghus, sur l'importance accordée aux traditions et sur les attentes ridicules que les enfants doivent continuer à remplir et préserver, mais il est le premier à défendre la loyauté.

La loyauté est la rouille qui subsiste dans les maillons de la chaîne qui les lie ensemble.

* * *

Au moment où Felix perd son bras gauche, c'est terminé.

Il n'a pas été sectionné à partir de l'épaule, mais quelqu'un a probablement remarqué que Felix avait du mal à se mouvoir chaque fois qu'il levait l'Écu Égide, alors une flèche a été tirée, perçant la chair avec une précision alarmante. Le bras de Felix retombe ballant le long de son corps alors qu'il étouffe un cri, haletant et sifflant, tandis que sa main droite agrippe toujours son épée. C'est terminé, et un sentiment d'acceptation s'empare docilement de Sylvain.

— Pas ici… Pas comme ça…

Felix essaie d'asséner des coups d'épée, mais avec seulement la moitié de ses membres dans un état fonctionnel, il ne peut décemment pas rassembler assez de forces pour être une réelle menace. La lumière brûlante de l'Écu les irradie, même si son pouvoir a été rendu inutile.

Le cheval de Sylvain a été blessé par une lance et s'est effondré, obligeant son cavalier à se tenir sur ses pieds, bien que trembloter serait un terme plus juste. Sylvain ne sait même pas comment il est encore capable d'être debout à agiter son arme dans tous les sens ; il aurait dû mourir il y a longtemps déjà. Peut-être que l'acharnement pur est ce qui le maintient en vie.

Chacun de ces cavaliers tient un arc ou une lance. Cette vision paraît étrangement réconfortante.

— Même pas peur. J'étais prêt à risquer ma vie…

Il va être égoïste. Ils n'ont pas la certitude que l'Alliance les capturera en tant que prisonniers de guerre, soldats, ou autre chose. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu trouver des compagnons d'infortune dans leurs rangs et qu'ils auraient renversé le règne d'Edelgard ensemble. Cela n'a pas d'importance — Sylvain a une promesse à tenir, et un pacte silencieux à respecter.

Il ne regarde pas Felix lorsqu'il lève la Lance de la destruction une dernière fois. L'emblème de Gautier s'enflamme mais sa puissance n'a pas l'occasion d'être libérée.

Quand la pluie de flèches s'abat sur eux, il voit du coin de l'œil un mouvement. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres même lorsque la douleur explose derrière chaque parcelle de son corps, le forçant à lâcher sa relique avant de s'écrouler, son visage rencontrant la boue et ses yeux se remplissant de poussière. Un autre grognement et le bruit d'un corps tombant à son tour lui parvient. Un rire pétille dans sa gorge mais il ne peut que régurgiter du sang et des sons aqueux atroces. Il ne possède pas assez d'énergie pour dire à quel point cette situation est risible, alors il ferme tout simplement les yeux.

Il peut enfin se reposer.

* * *

Il y a très longtemps, Sylvain a admiré Glenn pour sa virtuosité et son exemplarité en tant que chevalier qui progressait sur le chemin d'un homme honorable servant le prince, recevant à chaque achèvement des éloges. Cependant, bien plus qu'un chevalier, Sylvain l'a aimé comme le grand frère qu'il n'a jamais eu ; et quand il l'a perdu lui aussi, il s'est dit que peut-être c'était à son tour d'agir en tant que grand frère. Dimitri, Felix et Ingrid n'avaient pas encore été témoins de toutes les horreurs de la vie — ils ont subi la perte d'un être cher mais leurs cœurs n'étaient pas encore prêts pour continuer sur cette voie. Sylvain n'abrite pas la rage furieuse de Miklan ni la volonté inébranlable de Glenn, mais il sait faire preuve d'affection, en dépit de tout. Il est maladroit avec les mots et désespérant avec les actes, mais il peut veiller sur eux et les garder près de son cœur.

Il se rend compte qu'il a échoué à chacun de ses devoirs et qu'il les a tous déçus, mais au moins aucun d'entre eux n'aura à vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir survécu.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Le quatuor de Faerghus continue à me hanter à ce jour (:3/
> 
> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


End file.
